Only Natural
by Immortal-Immoral
Summary: Nature is beautiful, Hidan is annoying. Why not enjoy both? Rough, not rape. YAOI MANxMAN GAY Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

"We should have been back days ago, you senile old fuck! Admit you're lost!"

"I don't get lost. Your slow ass is the problem. It's another day's walk, so shut your mouth."

"Just drop the fucking thing over the cliff."

"And lose the bounty? I'd sooner drop you off a cliff."

Hidan huffed and crossed his arms in contempt.

"You don't mean that." he snapped. "Without me you'd get jack shit done. And you'd be bored. And lonely. And sexually frustrated."

"Are you vain or just stupid?" the miser mumbled, shaking his head and shifting the weight of the corpse hung over his shoulder. It was the heat of the day and he was in no mood for this. Hidan glared at him for some time, but did not say anything. He did however open his mouth several times but nothing came out. Kakuzu smirked under his mask.

"You know what, bastard?" Hidan eventually said. "If I ignored you for a day you'd come crawling back to me begging for attention."

Kakuzu laughed aloud and the sound made a shiver run up the priest's spine.

"You want to bet?" the older man asked, seeing a chance to make Hidan miserable.

"You are fucking on." Hidan retorted. "If you can go a day without interacting with me at all, I will carry that sack of shit you call a bounty AND I won't complain."

"Done."

"I'm not finished." Hidan smirked. "And if you do lose, which you will, we go to the next hotel we pass."

Kakuzu tensed. Little bastard. Give him a yard, he would take a mile…

"If I win," Kakuzu began, thinking hard. What would match Hidan's ridiculous demands? "You firstly would have to be totally and utterly silent until we get back. And you will carry this corpse. And…" He pondered. "I get to say I told you so the next time you get decapitated."

Hidan scowled.

"Fuck you old man!"

"Deal?"

Hidan looked away and muttered something before responding.

"And we get to stay in a hotel if you break..?"

"Yes."

"Deal, fucker."

Kakuzu started walking faster. All he had to do was ignore him today and Hidan would be out of his hair tomorrow. No corpse to carry, no complaining about bounties, and no Hidan whining about having to sleep out on the road. Hotels were expensive.

Hidan glared at the back of Kakuzu's head, wondering if he could feel his eyes boring into his skull. He contemplated how he could drive him insane enough to blow. Just the satisfaction that Kakuzu would have to spend money on him was reward enough, but tormenting him would be extra fun.

"You know," Hidan began, catching up with the miser. "When I first saw your stitches I thought they were messed up sideburns. Every so often I feel like cutting them in your sleep."

Kakuzu did not twitch.

"You also smell like shit. We should probably go to a hotel anyway before you kill the birds in the fucking trees."

Again, nothing. Kakuzu kept a steady pace.

"Do you have any living relatives? Were you this weird looking as a kid? What would you say if you met Kisame's mother? What annoys you more, being called Kaku and Kuzu? Isn't it your birthday soon? How old will you be? A hundred and forty something? If you stop having sex will your dick shrivel up and fall off? Am I the only person who ever wanted to have sex with you?"

After a while Hidan had to stop talking to stock pile some more ideas. If random questions were not working he would have to take another angle… One along some more sensitive spots…

"You know you're not even that good in bed. You're just big. Your technique is crappy."

Kakuzu's step altered and Hidan broke out into a grin.

"You need to get more of a roll into your hips, not just in and out… in… and… out…"

He drawled over the last words and his grin widened.

"I'll have to show you again how to do it properly. Then you can practice on me."

Hidan then pushed his luck and put a hand on Kakuzu's back side. He had seen it coming because in two seconds flat Kakuzu had tripped the priest and sent him sprawling, without breaking his stride. What ever Hidan said during this time, he would pay for later. The younger man had clearly forgotten that was a possibility. But Kakuzu would not forget…

"Speaking of sex," Hidan continued. "Look what I found in the bathroom cabinet of that dead fucker you're hauling around."

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a tall slim bottle to wave in front of Kakuzu's face. Judging by the patterns on it and the name on the label, it was personal lubricant. Kakuzu looked away but the younger man had a gift for grabbing his attention.

"If you weren't so fucking cheap we could get some of this ourselves. It's way better than spit. Maybe you'd enjoy an ass fucking more with better stuff."

Not this again, Kakuzu thought to himself. Stop being a pushy little shit.

As it got darker the miser had blocked the priest out almost entirely, but that was because he was lost in his own thoughts and looking around him for possible enemies. Luckily it was quiet. Hidan was going to suffer for this. Once he had won this bet at midday he would make the priest so sore he would rue the day he made a deal that involved him being quiet. Hidan suffering silently would be priceless. The day slipped into the night and Hidan began to whine again about feeling tired. Some more inappropriate questions followed and Kakuzu tucked them away in his mind for use later. He contemplated Hidan's teasing. Some of the questions had quite clear answers. No, he had no living family after his brother was killed in the Second Shinobi War and they had never really been close. He had looked like a normal child from Waterfall once, he instated his first stitches in his mid-twenties – into his forearms. If he met Kisame's mother he would throw her back where she came from. Neither Kaku or Kuzu annoyed him much at all, it was the suffix "chan" than made him want to punch someone. His birthday was August 15th and he would be ninety two. Would his manhood shrivel and die if he was no longer sexually active? He had no idea. After about seventy years he was fairly confident he could get action when he wanted it. Hidan being there just made it easy. Yes, the pale bastard had a full fist wrapped around his heart strings but he had a better head than to let his lusts determine everything he did. Sex, money, violence. He ran on the same things most countries and empires did. Regardless of power, civilisations were still run by men. Love could make or break anything.

The sun began to peak over the horizon when Kakuzu decided to stop and rest. The increasing sunlight would encourage him not to fall into too deep a sleep so they could head off again soon. He hung the corpse high in a tree and settled into a wide forked branch to relax. Stretching out he estimated it would be another five hours or so until midday. He could sleep through most of that. Hidan had picked out his own thick branch and laid out flat in the dappled sunlight. This high up no one would see the black and red cloaks and no animals could track the body. Safe as he could want for the time being. He dozed with one eye open, watching the pale man shift uneasily on the bark. Hidan did not fit the mould of shinobi that he had grown up with. Kakuzu had been raised in the way of the samurai, Hidan had run amok and still did. He would always favour a feather bed over an open sky. Only his religion brought him honour. Somehow, the younger man was from another world than he was. Sometimes Kakuzu wondered if Hidan was his last connection to the real world out there. Mad, savage and uncensored. Better than going quietly insane, surely?

After closing his eyes for what felt like a few moments he opened them again to see the sun high in the sky and a cloakless Hidan shimmying up to his tree fork. He hung his scythe from a branch and then straddled his lover's lap.

"It's been a day. You fucking won."

"Did I now?" Kakuzu said slowly smiling, contemplating his next move.

"You know you did, asshole." Hidan leered. "You- _ahh_…"

His eyes suddenly closed in bliss as he felt his lover's fingers ghosting up his thighs. Kakuzu watched him melt at his touch through the fabric. The older man shifted a little in the tree so that the Jashinist could feel his rising manhood. Hidan groaned as it bumped his inner thigh and quickly pressed against the hard flesh. His hand disappeared into his waistband and began to massage his flesh hastily. A pink haze coloured his cheekbones and his breathing had increased to a pant.

"You could have picked a better spot." he muttered, grinding against his lover.

"I'm not moving." Kakuzu replied, deciding to be difficult.

"Fine." Hidan said with a stubborn glare. Instead of giving up he leant back and put his feet on branches either side of Kakuzu's tree fork. From there he pulled the lube from his pocket and then his loose pants down to his knees. He pressed his bare skin against the older man, breathing heavily. He unfastened the front of Kakuzu's pants and rubbed the excited limb affectionately with his free hand. There was something deliciously exotic about the clash of skin colours, or maybe it was just the impressive size the older man was compared to his hand. Hidan popped the top off the vial and dripped a few generous splashes onto his lover's swollen length. The warm skin heated the gel giving off a fruity scent and Hidan took his time massaging it on and licking the spare from his fingers. A soft moan escaped Kakuzu's lips encouraging Hidan to rub harder. He guided Hidan into position and slid steadily inside him. Hidan gasped suddenly and pulled back, perhaps a little too eager. He slowed down, still desperately trying to let his lover enter him as deep as possible. He dragged the miser into a passionate kiss until his body finally met his partner's. He let go and began to move his hips and build a rhythm, the breath being forced from his lungs mercilessly in groans and cries. Kakuzu's hands gripped his hips assuring nothing but deep and hard penetration. It should have been hurting to go so hard so fast, but not like this. Hidan did not last long. He continued to bounce on the miser's length as he came, forcing every last orgasmic throb out of his body. White splashed on his lover's dark stomach and he let out an animalistic groan when the pleasure ceased.

"Jashin, lord, that was good…" he whispered as he caught his breath. He returned his feet to branches below and redressed, still buzzing with afterglow. "That stuff is insane."

"I can tell." Kakuzu mused.

"Come on. The sooner we get back to base the better."

"And the sooner you're quiet the better."

Hidan flipped him the bird and started to climb down the tree back to earth.

A hand suddenly clamped around his mouth and his back was slammed into trunk. Kakuzu was stopping him. Forced brutally against the tree Hidan let out a whimper against his lover's hand, had his legs pried apart with tendrils and was thrust inside of callously. Kakuzu was nowhere near done with him yet. He would be punished now for his actions before, face to face, trapped between a rock and a hard place. The tree was the rock, and the hard place was Kakuzu.


	2. Chapter 2 - Continued

"Stop it, Kakuzu-" Hidan tried to scream but his arms were tied, the tendrils held his body open for assault. He tensed. He waited for the worst. However, the ripping pain he associated with rough treatment from Kakuzu did not erupt. The lube was still there slightly. It had made his body easier to invade. He felt the stretching and the force of his lover's hips that he loved so much, but no agony for even an instant. In the short while they had been apart his body had tightened up again and healed, leaving him feeling sensitive and virginal again. Angels sang inside his masochistic skull as his heartbeat accelerated.

"_Ah_ _fuck_…" Hidan groaned helplessly. "Harder..!"

Kakuzu noticed how easy it was to move inside his lover. With the lube it was effortless to get that rolling hip motion Hidan had mentioned. Actually everything seemed easier, better too. Soon Hidan was moaning uncontrollably, clawing at his back vicously and clinging to him. Kakuzu removed the hand from his partner's mouth to hear the results. A few more screams would satisfy him before he gagged him. He gripped the body of the tree, incorporating his massive upper body strength into his thrusts. Tears were soon streaming down the Jashinist's face as Kakuzu experimented on him, alternating his thrust speed and angle. His name was cried over and over amongst other desperate pleas. Fuel for the fire. _Harder_, _faster_, _deeper_, _more, don't stop_. Hidan was hard again but Kakuzu did not touch him there. Why let him think he was getting something he wanted?

When Hidan became too loud for his own good the miser sent some threads to restrain his voice. The treads travelled across the pale skin, entwining in with his arms, around his unblemished white throat and some went to tease the excited flesh between his legs. The Jashinist struggled, leaning his head back onto the miser's shoulder and stared up at him with wide purple eyes, shining wet with tears.

"What?" Kakuzu said gruffly. Those pitiful eyes would not get under his skin. "You know you're getting what you deserve."

Hidan protested in muffled noises. Kakuzu seized a handful of the pale man's hair and whispered into his ear.

"Serves you right for cumming without my permission."

With that he instructed his tendrils to tighten. Hidan felt his throat and manhood be squeezed cruelly. The sensation on his burning, excited skin mixed with the struggle for breath had him begging for release. He felt his climax nearing and when he thought he would blow, he suddenly realised he could not. The engorged flesh was being squeezed so strongly he could not orgasm. The pleasurable heat remained churning in waves inside him.

Kakuzu heard the Jashinist whimper again and knew that he had him held in a certain way that stopped his lover from finishing. He would never let Hidan do anything remotely similar to him – it probably hurt like hell – but that was one of the things Hidan always liked. How much he could take. After this, the Jashinist would probably even ask for it again instead of being angry. It was never going to truly do any damage with a body like Hidan's.

The miser pulled away and shifted his position to turn Hidan around. He pushed back in slowly and was rewarded with a pleasurable shiver.

"Do you want me to finish you?" he asked quietly, barely audible over Hidan's laboured breathes. The Jashinist managed to nod weakly and tense with delight.

Now he would pick up the pace. Kakuzu decided to release the younger man's arms. If he tried to fight him he would simply restrain them again. Hidan's hands found the tree trunk and held on tight as the miser slammed harder against him. This position was the most brutal for them. He could feel his brain hitting his skull and desperately tried not to be forced into the bark. He sweet spot resonated with total ecstasy. One hand touched the tendrils around his swollen shaft. It almost stung. It looked like even more blood had been trapped in it that usual. He wanted to finish so badly and release the blissful pleasure caged inside. Behind him he could hear Kakuzu panting and feel his vigorous hip movements abusing him – using him for his own pleasure. Why did he not fight him? It was simple. This was just how they fucked. He always ended up liking it in the end.

Kakuzu tensed as he began to climax and thrust hard and deep into Hidan's feverish body. The younger man leaned into him, letting him cum at the deepest point inside him. Heat spilled into him. Blood pounded in his ears but he was almost sure he heard the miser say his name.

Hidan twisted to see his partner when he pulled out. Was he just going to leave him like that now he was done? Surely he would let him finish too? Kakuzu dragged him from his knees onto his back loomed over him for a moment before taking Hidan's hard member into his hand. The flesh seemed ready to burst it was so engorged. He slowly massaged the hot flesh, earning him some frustrated groans, then took his lover into his mouth. Hidan arched his back into the wet sucking sensation. He felt so tender it almost hurt. Kakuzu flicked his tongue over the head and around in circles, tasting precum. Hidan said a quick prayer, having found his own personal heaven.

"That's enough, I think." Kakuzu said after one last slurp. He jerked him hard and released the threads, finally letting him cum all over his own chest. The white splatter shot with some force bringing immediate bliss into Hidan's body.

Kakuzu rearranged his pants and swung down from the tree, satisfied with is efforts. Hidan lay there for a while and caught his breath.

"Dear sweet Jashin I love and hate you Kakuzu…" he muttered to himself, looking for something to wipe himself clean on. He saw the miser fetching the body of their bounty and start to head off down the road again. Grabbing his scythe he felt too sore to chase after him and catch up. He climbed down stiffly, his hips aching and his insides humming with the afterglow of sex.

"That was a-fucking-mazing." Hidan called after the older man while shouldering his scythe. "Jashin, I don't even feel like pestering to top you anymore. I'm a changed fucking man!"

"Funny you should say that," Kakuzu called back with a smirk. "I was going to ask if you wanted to top me when we got back to somewhere more comfortable."

Hidan broke into something between a blush, a frown and a grin.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu said nothing and started walking again back down the tree studded path.

"Hey, wait up, fuckface, you can't say something like that and just leave!"

Watch me, Kakuzu thought to himself. And don't make me take it back.

Just to be annoying Kakuzu turned to his head slightly and pressed a finger to his lips. Hidan had lost the bet afterall.

"Now shut it and carry this corpse."

Hidan looking nothing short of mortified that the older man had remembered.


	3. Chapter 3 - Final

Silence is golden. Kakuzu was revelling in it. The trip back had been blissfully uneventful, nothing but peace and quiet. Less than an hour from the designated meet up point, Hidan was twitching madly, desperate to make noise and wind his partner up. Kakuzu would glance at him occasionally, take in his discomfort and smirk at him. He had not forgotten that he had said Hidan could top him when they got back. They had about six hours before they needed to leave. Never stay in one place too long, keep your camp in a sealing scroll, leave no traces. Since he had some time and Hidan could not disagree, he decided to lay down some rules.

"If you're going to do me, let's get a couple of things straight. You don't call me nicknames. You don't get on top of me – you don't even _ask_ to. Try and use force, and I will tear you to shreds. Got it so far?"

Hidan rolled his eyes. Eventually he nodded.

"Good. If you want to suggest anything, don't expect me to agree. I intend to take this slowly."

Hidan fidgeted and kicked a rock off the path. Why was the old fart so damn boring? BDSM and experimenting were the best parts of sex… He didn't want to try any of it? Waiting for something you were probably going to like was pointless! Just do it. There was no need to be…

Hidan suddenly felt deeply guilty. Not a common occurrence.

Afraid.

He was thinking that there was no need for Kakuzu to be afraid of being dominated. Regardless of promising not to hurt him, every time he asked to switch he was driving his lover out of his comfort zone and putting him in a very unnatural place. He contemplated how angry at himself he would be if he drove Kakuzu away from him forever… Maybe this time spent in silence was going to help prevent him from putting his foot in his mouth and messing up entirely. It was not weakness that made Kakuzu nervous about bottoming, it was inexperience and culture. To Kakuzu, weakness and lack of experience were probably the same thing.

Hidan looked down at his feet and slumped, annoyed with himself.

Kakuzu saw the change in his demeanour and became perplexed. What was the Jashinist thinking? What about this one-sided conversation had made him so glum? Kakuzu looked away, completely unsure of what to do now. He decided to continue walking and leave Hidan alone with his thoughts.

A few meters back, with only his ideas for company, Hidan considered how he could make Kakuzu more comfortable with switching. Perhaps it was self-serving, this consideration. He wanted to top Kakuzu more than Kakuzu probably wanted to be topped. It was not a case of dominating him and taking something from his lover, it was an issue of mutual pleasure. He wanted to share more with him, for him to see and experience both sides. What about kinks? Did Kakuzu have a kink? He certainly liked doing the restraining, the dominating, providing the rough aspects of sex. He would not be able to handle the same treatment. He had no interest in pain. He did not have a concept of forced pleasure. He did not even seem to want to try many positions. Hidan wracked his brain with frustration. Damn that stubborn bastard…

Time passed slowly. Soon the safe house was in sight but Hidan still had not come up with a game plan. He needed to discuss his ideas. It would be several more hours until his punishment was over.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said out of the blue, opening his sealing scroll and summoning a camp. "I think you've been quite for long enough."

"FINALLY!" Hidan yelped, suddenly aware that he had so much to say and no way to word it. "Listen, Kakuzu… What you were saying…"

Kakuzu sighed out loud.

"Yes, Hidan?"

"I've been thinking a lot. About us. Stuff. I don't want this to be awkward. I know you're not me but I really want to find something you like. That we both like."

"Go on." Kakuzu said sitting down on a tatami mat, shrugging off his cloak and crossing his arms.

Hidan threw off his cloak and sat down on the edge of the futon a few steps away.

"I want you to trust me. I'm giving this a lot more thought than I think you realise."

"Really." the older man said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Really!" Hidan insisted. His cheeks were pink with effort. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you in that way. I haven't changed my mind."

"What are you suggesting?"

"No threads." Hidan said firmly. "You are not changing you mind ten seconds in because you haven't tried it before. I have no intention of humiliating you. I'm not embarrassed to bottom for you, and you should feel the same."

"Alright." Simple enough.

"We should make it kinky. You'd probably like it more and be open to more stuff if it was more fun."

Kakuzu tensed.

"Do NOT ask me to dress up, get into bondage or start a toy collection."

Hidan tried not to smile at any of those ideas. That would destroy anything he had gained.

"Not even a little bit of bondage?"

Kakuzu's lips pursed as he frowned.

"How much is a little?"

"Just hands. Or to help hold the position."

"That… doesn't sound too bad."

Hidan broke into a smile and Kakuzu recoiled a little with uncertainty. Was that it? Was this horrifically awkward conversation over now?

"What about scratching or biting?" Hidan asked.

Please stop, Kakuzu pleaded silently.

"Not sure." the older man said slowly. "Maybe only lightly."

"Ok. Spanking? Choking?"

"No to both!"

"Ok, don't freak out. Jashin." Hidan laughed. His face softened. "You know I won't hurt you, right, Kakuzu? Not like this."

Kakuzu shifted uneasily. He could feel a stirring in his loins that was mighty distracting.

"Hm?" he replied, jerking his head up and snapping back to reality.

Hidan's expression changed when he saw his lover's distraction. He quickly rolled onto his knees and crawled over to him, a hand diving into his lover's lap and finding the hardening flesh that lay there. His eyebrows rose with a smile. He squeezed and Kakuzu's head fell back with a sigh. Hidan came closer, practically climbing into his lap. Pressing up close he slipped the hand into Kakuzu's waistband, pleased to have riled him up so soon. He gently pried away the concealing fabric all the while keeping eye contact with the miser. He knew Kakuzu's body off by heart. Every stitch on his skin, every dimple around his muscles. He massaged his lover eagerly, his free hand seeking out the white belt around Kakuzu's middle and the knot concealed under his hood. The hood and mask came off next. Kakuzu removed his own pants, shuddering half against the cold air and half with mad excitement. He pulled the Jashinist into a kiss and before he knew it, Hidan was curved over his body, jerking him with enthusiasm. Hidan could barely break away enough to pull his own trousers to his knees. Soon the other man had his tanned legs wrapped around his waist, hungry for attention and giddy with anticipation.

In one quick motion Hidan repositioned his arms and lifted his lover up from the floor, then from a kneeling position carried him to the futon. He lay him down gently and started to kiss the hollow of his throat. He responded with strained breathes and arched his body towards his lover's. The Jashinist was the screamer out of the two of them, but Hidan was eager to find out if Kakuzu was a moaner. Or if he could make him one.

"Wait there." Hidan said quickly pulling away. He went over to his cloak and found the bottle of lube from the day before. He went to return to his lover and was taken aback by Kakuzu's position. Flat out on his back, hand stroking between his legs, spread and ready to receive him. Nervous eyes combined with a naïve – almost virginal – expression completed the image. Hidan felt a warmth rise inside him at the thought that Kakuzu trusted him.

Kakuzu closed his eyes, his skin tingling, nerves aflame. He could sense Hidan's body heat looming over him but let out a gasp when he felt wet lips touch gently on his nipple. Teeth grazed softly against the sensitive skin making him shiver in the cool shadows of the abandoned building. He rubbed himself harder and groaned softly. He felt nails scrape down his sides and moaned louder. Hidan's nails traced lines and patterns on the delicate skin of his back and belly. The miser pulled him closer but Hidan seemed to protest. He opened his eyes. Hidan was applying lubricant to his fingers. Now covered, he placed more kisses and gentle nips on his lover's neck and shoulders. The affection became rougher, forcing more moans from Kakuzu's lips. Each was a little peak of pleasure. Between nails, teeth and tongue Kakuzu felt himself ready to go further. He spread his legs further.

"Put them in." he whispered, words hard to find.

Hidan obeyed, pushing one finger in. He left a trail of kisses down Kakuzu's body and lowered his face to the level of Kakuzu's member. He gave the head a generous lick and soon was sucking passionately, head bobbing up and down. He pushed in a second finger and hook them upwards against his lover's prostate. His hips bucked. Hidan pushed in the third and repeated the motion, scissoring and hooking his fingers inside him.

"Put it in me." he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Get inside me."

Kakuzu reached for the lube and opened it again, applying it liberally to Hidan's length. Hidan lined up with Kakuzu's body, too hot and heavy for words. He began to push, letting the head slip in an inch or two. The miser groan as he stretched but there was no pain. He was ready. He arched his back and reached out towards Hidan, grasping his throat and pulling him closer. Hidan thrust and Kakuzu cried out with a low grunt. Hidan looked at him for instruction.

"I'm fine. Really." Kakuzu said in a strained voice. The stretching was intense. He wrapped his legs around Hidan's waist again. "Just one moment."

Hidan filled the time with more biting and scratching. Kakuzu clawed back harder, writhing with desire in his new experience. Seeing Hidan there above him was exhilarating. Was this the first time of many that he would beg for this kind of attention? If Hidan had pulled away now, he would have been terribly offended and worse still, completely sexually disgruntled.

"Alright," he breathed slowly. "Move."

Hidan pressed his knees firmer into the floor and began to thrust, easing in a little more into him with each motion. Moans escaped steadily from Kakuzu's lips as a rhythm was formed, rocking him against the futon. His lover was tight around him but it was his voice that was driving him insane. He did not want to break the flow by asking, but several times he could have sworn he heard his name in the moans. It was taking every ounce of his self-control not to pound him as hard as he could.

He tested the waters, pushing up onto his hands and moving with a little more force. Kakuzu tried not to whimper as the angle changed.

"_Ah_, there!"

Hidan lifted Kakuzu's legs up onto his shoulders, breaking into a sweat. There were beads of perspiration all over their bodies.

"I'm… soon…" Hidan tried to string a sentence together through his panting.

"Don't stop." Kakuzu choked.

There was lube on the miser's fingers from applying it to Hidan. Without warning he pushed two inside Jashinist and was rewarded a loud moan. He could barely reach but it was enough. Hidan pressed closer and in turn, deeper. The invading fingers brushed his sweet spot and forced him over the edge. He came inside the older man and practically collapsed next to him. Kakuzu felt the warmth leaking out of him a few moments later and tensed with bliss as Hidan took him into his mouth once again and rubbed his length. When he came Hidan pulled away, splattering his pale face with fluid.

Hidan wiped his face clean.

"You alright?" he asked his lover.

"Yeah. Little sore." Kakuzu exhaled. He sat up slowly. "Better than last time."

Hidan smiled.

"So, you like having anal with the lube then?"

"Don't expect me to buy it often…"

"Typical." Hidan sniggered. "I'm just glad I convinced you."

Kakuzu shook his head wearily and started sorting out his clothes. Really, he wasn't that sore… The lube had made a massive difference.

"Get dressed, we're leaving."

"But… we've got a few hours… Can we just snuggle?"

"…Alright.."


End file.
